Do I know him?
by Kiko4383
Summary: Karin Kurosaki was an average high school girl. In fact, things were boring and she really needed some excitment. Kami gave it to her in a teal eyed, white haired boy. However, will it turn out to be the journey she wanted or will it be too much. (Toshiro is more of a happy guy than his usual strict self in this world) HitsuKarin! Sexual innuendos in some chapters.
1. Do I know him?

**Ok, so this is my second fanfic ever! Yay! So this is basically a HitsuKarin fic. If you don't like it, tough, don't read it or leave nasty comments (my friend Shimmer is a total ToshMomo person and we get along just fine btw if you're interested in that follow her at SoulreaperRukia1 and read her stories ****). However, for those of you who **_**do **_**like it awesome! I hope you enjoy this fic! **

This was a normal feeling.

Emptiness. Even with light flooding through me I felt empty and alone. A room full of people was supposed to make this better; however, it proved me wrong.

People only seemed to make this worse. Why I'd never understand. _"Go and hang out with friends"_ she said. _"It will make you happy"_ she said. I swear Yuzu was too optimistic for her own good.

My friends were around me chatting lightly and laughing every now and then. They looked at me for responses; I only smiled forcibly. They asked if I wanted to play soccer after school, and I nodded. I had nothing better to do. I would be bored and utterly alone until Yuzu came home from her friend's house.

The teacher called for our attention, which I usually never gave yet I looked anyways. It was a new student. He was cute and smiled brightly; white teeth to match his white hair.

I pushed my black silk hair over my shoulder and gazed out at the clouds. The wind blew the trees and all I wanted to do at that moment was run around the fields beyond this town. I wanted to explore the wilderness and get lost in its euphoria. Pulling my eyes away from the scene I pushed the ache in my chest to a faraway place and laid my face in my arms on the desk allowing my waist length hair cascade around me.

This was supposed to be the best year of my life. The last year I had to deal with these idiots in this absurd high school. I had done everything I wanted to do in just one semester. **Didn't I want more? Wasn't I supposed to have "big plans"? What was I missing?!**And I swear to you, never had Kami answered my questions more than when I noticed him sit next to me and flash a soft smile. **Do I know him?**

* * *

Tosh POV

This was odd and wrong on many levels. I wasn't supposed to be here, and I didn't want to be. Why should I be deemed to a public school? I groaned as I trudged through the grey hallway. Kami what did I do to deserve this?

I slid the door open and walked toward the teacher scanning the room. The normal high school students were talking excitedly, except for her. Of course it had to be her of all people. My heart throbbed, but I wanted to see her again. Didn't I? Finally I noticed the boys around her and a small sting of jealousy hit when she smiled at them, nodding to some question I didn't know.

She looked my way and I gave her a big smile, but she turned away, and that's when I saw it. The most beautiful sight I think I've ever seen. When she looked out the window the sun and the clouds danced in her eyes. A breeze came in and her hair flowed around her face and she looked longingly at the fields. Then pain hit her and she looked away tucking her head in her arms.

I was pulled from the magic when the teacher spoke up asking me to introduce myself to the class. I smiled and looked at the students, mainly her. "My name is Hitsugaya Toshiro. I am a 3rd year from Karakura Academy. I hope we enjoy the rest of this year." With that I bowed and the teacher told me to take a seat, which I chose to be the one next to her. She looked up and saw me; I smiled.

I never thought time could move as slowly as it did that day, and in a way I was thankful for it, it meant more time with her. However, I wanted it to end so I could watch her play soccer. I looked up from my paper to see the time, but what was there I don't think I'll ever get over.

Yuzu was staring at me closely and my eyes caught her cleavage. I blushed profusely and looked away fast. **It seems the years have been good to her… What am I thinking?! No! Bad! **I looked back when my blush was gone and noticed her smiling. **Do I have something on my face? **I touched my cheek and she laughed.

"Oh! No, no, I'm sorry you just have really bright teal eyes! With white hair to match! Is it real?" She squealed and I nodded. "Kyaa! Can I touch it please, please, ple-"

"Yuzu, why are you asking to touch this random guy's hair?" A voice asked.

"Oh, Karin-chan, come on! You know it's cool yet weird to have white hair! I bet you want to touch it too!"

"Hardly.. Come on the guys want me at the field,"

"Okay, I'll catch up!" She turned back to me. "Want to come with us Mr.?"

"Toshiro, and sure, why not?" I said quite baffled that she would ask a random guy to join her.

"Yay! Come on Shiro-senpai!" **When did I tell her she could give me a nickname?**

* * *

Karin POV

After talking with Yuzu and what's-his-face I walked to the changing room so I could put on my PE uniform. I looked in the mirror and slung my hair up into a ponytail. **Curse the school and their annoying uniforms. They can all burn I swear! **Tucking in my shirt to my red bottoms I sat down, laced up my shoes, and headed to the field.

When the sun hit my face I sighed, enjoying the feeling of its warmth, and opened my eyes expecting to see blue, instead, I found teal. He was sitting on the roof with Yuzu frantic in his arms before he set her down. She noticed me and waved before losing her balance some and grabbing onto the boy next to her. **Lucky, **I blushed. **Wait! I don't even know him he's only cute, right? Yea that's right only cute. **

I stormed away cursing the thoughts that were running through my mind and stepped onto the soccer field; instantly I felt my aura shift to that of a demon. I smiled wide and blew my whistle to get the attention of my team. They ran into a line and bowed.

"Hai Sensei!" They yelled in sync.

"Today we will have a practice soccer match to prepare for the big game this coming Saturday night! First to five goals wins! Regular teams, let's go!"

"Hai!"

We ran into position and I blew the whistle to start the game. The other team got the ball and l ran for it stealing it perfectly. I ran towards the other goal passing it back and forth. I saw my chance and kicked it swiftly towards the left corner the goalie caught it and kicked it back. **Perfect, **one of my team members caught it and kicked it eventually getting back to me. He kicked it into the air and I jumped head butting it into the goal.

I blew the whistle and went to get the ball, but the kid who was the goalie got angry and kicked it into some girls drink and thus spilling all over her. **Great, this is **_**just**_** what I need. **I glared at him and pointed towards the showers, he only glared back. **Oh **_**hell **_**no! **I stomped my foot and hit my fist then pointing to two other guys, who grabbed the goalie and pulled him away, I told them to deal with him.

Still fuming I rushed over to the girl to apologize. "Gomenasai! My goalie just got a bit too upset an-"

"Ugh! Just shut up god! That was premium coffee, _premium! _ I t costs like six bucks a cup and do you know how expensive this dress is?! You probably don't you stupid dyke!" She screeched.

"_Excuse me_?! Who are you calling a-"

"You! God didn't I make that clear or do you need me to slow down for you?"

"Oh you prissy little bi-"

Slap.

My face should sting, but all I feel is anger. I raised my fist when a hand grabbed my wrist.

"You shouldn't call people such rude names when all the want to do is give their apologies. Leave, now." A deep voice said.

The girl ran off and my face felt hot. Over the years of being constantly told I wasn't girly enough words like "dyke" really got to me. I bit my lip and looked at the ground to hold back embarrassing tears that were doomed to fall any second. My hand went lip in his hold and he dropped it only to wrap his arms around my torso and hold me.

"Don't believe a word she said you're cute in your own way," he said gently.

After a moment of enjoying his hold I shook him off only for him to turn me around quickly.

* * *

Tosh POV

After Yuzu dragged me out of my seat I told her of a secret place where she could see the soccer game much better, the roof. When we got on the roof Yuzu spotted Karin, she started waving like an idiot and almost falling, but she caught herself with my arm. Then when I looked at Karin again she was walking away flustered about something.

Eventually the game started and Karin was moving graceful yet swiftly through the crowd and making a goal. When the goalie threw the ball and hit some American exchange student's drink I knew things were going to get bad, so I told Yuzu I'd be back in a minute and ran to Karin just in time to catch her punch.

**How dare she call Karin a dyke! Karin is graceful, and adventurous, and pretty, and… I need to stop thinking. **I told the girl to leave and saw Karin hang her head. I hugged her and told her what the girl said wasn't true.

She pulled away a few minutes and I turned her around to see a few tears had slipped out, and think I was the most broken man alive at that moment. I pushed her bangs out of her face and wiped her tears gently and smiling softly. She smiled back and blushed, which caused her to turn away from me and stepping away from my hands.

"Umm.. Thank you." She held out her hand. "My name is Karin. Kurosaki Karin,"

I grabbed her hand and shook it. "Hitsugaya Toshiro, nice to meet you," She smiled and eventually that smile got rather evil and she grabbed my tie and pulled me towards her, her face a mere inch from mine.

"Well, Tosh-kun, this is our little secret, _right?_" I feared for my life.

"Y-yeah! Our little secret!" I gulped and she released me.

"Awesome! Hey, where's Yuzu?"

"Oh shit…"

At that moment a very exasperated Yuzu stormed up with dirt on her uniform and a few scrapes here and there.

"Yuzu what hap-" Karin started.

"Shiro-senpai! You just abandoned me! How could you?! Do you know what I had to go through to get down from there?! Huh?!" She yelled punching lightly at my chest until I grabbed her wrists. She glared at me.

"I'm sorry I had to…" I looked at Karin who was giving me a worse glare than her brother ever would. "I needed to ask your sister something really important,"

"What did you need to ask her"/"You needed to ask me something?" they said at the same time.

"I needed to ask her if she would like it if I hung out with you two after practice today,"

She looked at me funny but Yuzu beamed. "She would _love_ it if you hung out with us!" Karin facepalmed to which I responded by pouting, Yuzu followed up by pouting too.

"Ugghhh fine!" She said and Yuzu smiled brightly.

"Thank you nee-chan!"

"Hmph.. Let's go,"

* * *

Karin POV

I went back to the changing room with Yuzu and Toshiro following behind and waiting outside. I came out in my regular grey, Karakura High uniform and began walking home with the two.

"So, Tosh-kun, where are you from?" I asked.

"I'm from Karakura Academy,"

"But I've never seen you around before,"

"My family gave me a very.. sheltered life,"

"So you haven't had much fun in life have you?"

"Nee-chan!" Yuzu gasped.

"It's ok, Yuzu, she's right. The most fun I've ever had was reading a book in the garden,"

"Really? Oh! Nee-chan, isn't there a new festival being held here tomorrow?"

"Yeah why?"

"Let's take Shiro-senpai! I can have Jinta come along and you can show Shiro-senpai the ropes on having fun!"

I dead panned. **Why does she want me to spend so much time with him?! Why should I? **I looked over at Toshiro who was staring up at the sky watching the clouds, waiting for my answer. I pinched the bridge of my nose to keep from blushing.

"Fine,"

"Really nee-chan?! Yay! Ok Shiro-senpai we will be ready at 12 tomorrow," Yuzu told him as we walked up to our door step.

"Hm? Oh alright then I'll pick you up at 12, Karin. Thanks, Yuzu," Toshiro said. "I guess I'll see you two tomorrow," Then he flashed us that stupid smile making me fidget.

"Bye Shiro-senpai! Sorry we didn't exactly hang out, but thanks for walking us home!" Yuzu yelled waving frantically.

"Laters, Tosh-kun," I waved gently and smiled brightly noticing the blush he had when he smiled back waving. **I wonder if he has a thing for Yuzu? Hm.. Well I guess I now have to endure Yuzu going through all my clothes for an outfit. **I opened the door and went to my room knowing she was following me. I sat on the bed and watched as she launched for the closet immediately spewing clothes onto my floor.

"What do you think Shiro-senpai's favorite color is? I think it'd be teal! Oh kami this is so cute, how come you never wear it nee-chan?" I looked and saw her holding a teal off the shoulder shirt that would fall to my mid-thigh. I was about to answer when she found a pair of grey tights. "This will go great together!" I decided not to talk. She had pieced my whole outfit together by the time I spoke.

"Why are you trying so hard?"

"Because you're always alone nee-chan.. And he looks alone too.." She looked sad and I regretted asking. "But who knows you may fall in love and have little senpai babies!"

I facepalmed and ran my hand through my hair and started laughing. **Silly Yuzu, he probably likes you not me. **"Well, regardless we should probably go to bed and _you _should go call Jinta,"

She gasped "You're right!" and with that she ran off and I turned out my light. **I'll clean her mess in the morning.**

**Wahoo! First chapter, yeah! Okay for those of you who follow this and want to know where it's going I can't promise you I'll update soon. I can promise I'll update every week on Saturday for sure. I may have a new chapter up tomorrow! Thanks!**


	2. What's with you people?

**Hi! Sorry this chapter is so late! College and highschool has been kicking my butt! Also, I've been trying to think of some good plot twisters! ;) It's a really short chapter, but the next one will be worth it so please bear with me a little longer! I have a naruto fic I'm fixing to release as well, so if you like Naruto, and Glee ;), please read it!**

Normal POV

A swift blade cut through the air ending with a metal clank on the blood soaked asphalt. Another sword swung at the other's owner causing the sound ripping flesh to echo through the night. Then a deep chuckle vibrated the air as he flew towards someone resting against the tree, but when the moment came there was nothing. No pain, no blood, only the sound of a thumping heart until the attacker pulled their arm back and droplets of a deep red liquid hit tee and flesh.

The person resting against the tree opened their eyes and red, black, and white swirl together. The other swordsman had saved them, but why? And why are they crying?

As the body of the swordsman fell, only one thing was seen by the person who was saved before the world went black; the swordsman was smiling and his lips were moving, but no words were heard. The world disappeared at that moment, and the person who was saved yelled out a name they didn't know.

Karin woke up from her slumber due to a loud commotion downstairs. She got up and lazed down the stairs until she heard a crash followed by a scream that sent her body into overdrive. She jumped down to the bottom and rushed into the kitchen, colliding with teal.

She lifted herself up over Toshiro to look at Yuzu, who had dropped a plate and was now raising her eye brows at Karin. Karin looked down and noticed her straddling position on Toshiro, who seemed to be _**very **_interested in the bunny cup on the counter perpendicular to Karin.

She jumped off him, with a face that would put Jinta's hair to shame, and sat at the table. "So, why is he here?" she said flatly jerking her head in Toshiro's direction.

* * *

Tosh POV

**Well she could've been a bit more excited. **I gave her a pouty face and she stared hard at the table.

"Shiro-sempai said he had nothing better to do, so I offered him lunch," Yuzu said cheerfully. "It's 1:30 ya' know,"

Karin looked at the clock and facepalmed. "Oh my Kami! Gomen, Tosh-kun, I'll go get ready!"

"It's fine and Karin?"

"Hm?"

"Rockin' bunny PJ's," She looked down, blushed, scoffed out an "idiot", and ran up stairs. I smiled. **She's so cute.**

"Gasp!" Toshiro whipped around and saw Yuzu staring at him with sparkles in her eyes. "You like her?!" **Did I think out loud? **"You do!" **I did….**

She grabbed me by my collar a shook me furiously. "You have to tell her so that you can fall madly in love, grow old together, and have lots of little senpai babies!"

She let me go and I sunk to the floor, taking in her words. Then, I shot up and grabbed her by her shoulders. "She can't know about this, Yuzu!" I panicked.

Someone cleared her throat to get their attention. I turned around letting go of Yuzu and my jaw dropped.

* * *

Karin POV

"She can't know about this!" **Know about what? **And there he was, holding onto Yuzu like his life depended on it. I cleared my throat and swallowed the jealousy. He was shocked to see that I caught them, his jaw even dropped! **Then don't make-out in the kitchen, idiot! **I sighed and asked if he was ready; after he nodded, we walked to Kisuke's.

"Urahara-sensei! Where's Jinta-kun? Is he ready?" Yuzu asked bubbly.

"Yea he's- pause- in the back…" he finished staring at Toshiro, who was looking away. **Tension much… Do they know each other?**

Yuzu ran to go find Jinta and I nudged Toshiro in the arm. "Tosh, this is Urahara Kisuke. He's Jinta's guardian."

"Ah," **That's it?!**

"Er… Kisuke this is Tosh-k-er Toshiro, Hitsugaya Toshiro, a friend of ours,"

"Hn…" **What's wrong with you people?!**

"Okay!" Yuzu yelled, looping an arm through mine and Jinta's arms. "Let's go!" **Where did she come from?**

I grabbed Toshiro's hand, by accident… I was going for his wrist, I swear. Anyways, I pulled him towards the festival.


	3. You're weird

No Jinta's were harmed in the making of this fanfic, much.

Tosh POV

**Thank Kami Karin dragged me away from that situation! **I squeezed her hand. **Why Kisuke of all people?! Oh well, I'll talk to him later. He'll probably try to kill me or leave me brutally maimed on the sidew-"**

"Oi Tosh!" Karin yelled pinched my cheek and pulling causing me to make a funny face. "Let my hand go,"

"Ah! Gomen, Karin, I was distracted,"

"Yea, well, just let my hand go, haha," **Her smile is so bright.. **I blushed and reluctantly let her hand go. She ran to over to a booth covered in stuffed animals. **Wow we're here already? I should pay more attention.**

Karin was pointing at a giant teddy bear and handing the booth-man, who had wandering eyes might I add, a dollar. All she had to do was land an arrow in the target's bulls-eye. She made all three shots a little to the right of center. My eyes twitched and I squinted noticing the thin fish-line attached to the target the man was pulling, trying to purposely make her miss. **Challenge accepted.**

I sauntered up frowning and setting my hand on a pouting Karin's shoulder, which is _very _soft er… cough, anyways. I handed the man a dollar before grabbing the bow and readying myself. **Try this. **I shot all three arrows at a speed he couldn't even begin to comprehend, nailing the center every time.

"I'll take that one!" I yelled pointing at the white bear Karin was ogling. He handed me the bear and I snatched it, sticking my tongue out at the man. I turned around and handed it to Karin with a big smile on my face.

"Th-thanks Tosh" she said blushing and looking down at the teddy bear, caressing its fur softly. "I love it!" She beamed at me, to which I blushed and scratched the back of my head.

"Anytime, heh!" I smiled back. "Hey, where'd Yuzu go?" (Yuzu: Hiding behind a bush head locking Jinta with her legs -she isn't in a skirt- and covering his mouth with her hands)

"Huh?" Karin whizzed around looking everywhere for her sister frantically. "Damn it you did this on purpose, Yuzu," she mumbled.

"You say something?" I asked.

"Eh? Oh nothing, just that we should probably go look for her hehe," She gave me a nervous smile before grabbing my wrist, to my dismay, and pulled me. "Come on let's go!"

We passed booth after booth looking for Yuzu before I pulled Karin into a photo booth.

Karin POV

"Tosh what are you-" She was cut off by a click and flash. I glared at him and he gave me a noogie smiling brightly, click. I pushed him off laughing, click. He grabbed the side of my head and pulled it against his; I blushed with a shocked face as he rested his cheek against me smiling gently, click. He got up, buying two sets of the photos and giving me one. I blushed and started laughing.

"Tosh-kun, you're weird you know that? Haha," We just stared at each other for what seemed like forever until I saw Yuzu; she was holding a sign that read 'SEMPAI BABIES 3'. My face went beet red and I put my hand on Tosh's face, pushing him away. "_YUZU!_" I cried.

"Yuzu?" He turned around and waved at her.

**Stupid Yuzu… I bet Tosh was worried about you. **I felt a lump in my throat. I shook my head. "Let's eat!" Cue Tosh's stomach growl.

Tosh POV

**Shit my stomach growled! Damn you to Hell body! **I smiled nervously. "Heh…"

"Your baby is hungry," She stated poking my tummy. "Let's go!" She smiled and skipped away, leaving me flustered and mouth agape. **Did she just call me a girl!? Is she questioning my masculinity!? Oh I could prove her wrong with my well endow- **I was ripped from my thoughts when Yuzu flicked my forehead.

"Ow? What was that for?" I rubbed my forehead.

"You were blushing and smirking at the sky like you were raping pigeons…" She said giving me a weird look. "Don't be creepy," With that I sat in an emo corner chibi pouting and drawing circles in the sand.

"I'm not a creeper…" I whimpered.

"Hurry up!" Yuzu yelled bounding into the Café Karin went into, Jinta trudging behind her. **Why is he even here?** When I caught up and opened the door to the café I was shocked by what I saw….

Jinta's Day

After crawling away from the bush…

"Jinta lift me up!" Yuzu whisper-yelled.

"Why?" but she was already climbing onto me. "Oof," I said as she plopped down onto me.

She pulled out binoculars and watched what I assumed to be Karin and Toshiro. **Where did she get those? **"Ah! Jinta they're moving!" She said frantically. "Mush!" **Am I a dog? **She kicked my rib cage. **Am I a horse? **She pointed in their direction and I began walking.

As the 'couple' rounded the corner Yuzu started freaking out again causing us to topple over, her landing on me. "Owwy!" She chibi pouted getting up and rubbing her now sore butt. "Gasp! Where'd they go?!" She yelled looking in every direction.

"Maybe they went that wa-" I, who was on all fours about to get up, started saying before wham! Yuzu used my back as a stool to jump onto a booth-top. (Jinta is now sprawled on the ground twitching with his ghost coming out of his mouth.)

Yuzu searched the area with her binoculars before spotting a flash of white hair pull a flustered girl into what seemed to be a photo booth. "Found them!"

I was just about standing when I was suddenly forced to eat the ground due to Yuzu jumping down onto him and running off while saying "Come on Jinta let's go!" After several moments, Yuzu trudged back, grabbing me by my foot in the air, and started pulling me to a nearby craft store.

"What are we doing here?" I asked admiring the paper cranes suspended from the ceiling. Her eyes became diamonds with a malevolent smile as she grabbed a poster and markers, creating a sign.

"We are going to secure the blessing of the future of love and romance!" She said as flowers and glitter popped up into the background while she was holding a dramatic pose. **Are you stupid?!** I deadpanned.

**What does it even say? **I looked at the sign. **Sempai Babies 3? **(O.o *Twitch*) "Come on Jinta let's go!" Yuzu yelled grabbing my collar and pulling me to the photo booth where she saw Karin and Toshiro in an intense moment.

She grabbed the sign and started bouncing from foot to foot beaming at them. "_YUZU!_" Karin cried. (Yuzu's thoughts: **Damn it Karin you were supposed to kiss, feel over bearing hormones, and create senpai babies! What the F is wrong with you?!**)

Not much else happens so, to the present! In the next chapter that is, muwahaha.


	4. It's Time

**Oh my glob… Lol sorry I haven't updated in a while. All my college classes had decided to give me papers these past few weeks as well as a million questions, so the classes I usually type up my chapters consisted of nothing but GO, GO, GO! After this chapter I think I'll start getting to the main plot (exciting). So enjoy chapter four! :)**

* * *

Tosh POV

I opened the door to see suits, butler suits to be exact. **What the?** They were all what any girl would call "dream-boats". With theirs nice hair, broad shoulders, buff, and as the chick next to me said "well built with fine butts". I shivered and looked around to find Karin when one of them walked up to me.

"Good day, sir," He said bowing and showing me his perfectly straight, white teeth. A tick mark appeared on my head.

"I'm just looking for-"

"Yes, I know, your mistress is waiting for you," He cut me off. "Right this way," He motioned for me to follow him, which I reluctantly did. We walked up to the table where two guys were flirting with Yuzu and Karin. **Damn idiots.** They giggled lightly and I clenched my fists biting into the side of my cheek.

I coughed to announce my presence. "Oh! Hey Tosh, come sit!" Karin said motioning for the "butlers" to leave. I sat down and she asked the guy, who was sitting beside her, to get us some tea. He bowed, smiling, then glared at me and walked away. **Choke on your feathers.** "Isn't this a nice place?"

My eye twitched as I sarcastically answered. "Oh yes I love to watch men in uniforms serve tea to swooning women,"

She poked my cheek. "Aww! Toshy-kun is jealous!" Yuzu squealed at the thought while Jinta held back laughter.

"I am not!" I ground out, probably blushing, and chibi pouted swatting her hand away. The butler… **Hehe I'll never let him live this down.** arrived with the tea.

"The tea you wished for, madam," He said, setting the cups down gently. Karin giggled and blushed lightly. "Are you ready to order your snack?" He asked leaning his head to the side, smiling, and pulling out his notepad. **Damn you… I'll knock so many of your teeth out you'll have a smile as scary as Kenpachi's!**

"Yes! I'll have a slice of strawberry cheesecake please!" Karin beamed. He nodded wirting it down then turned to Yuzu.

"I'll have a slice of chocolate fudge cake!" He smiled, **Does he ever stop smiling?** then looked at Jinta.

"I'm good," He said blankly. The man nodded and glared at me.

I glared back but smirked. "Good butler I'd like you to serve me some of your great mint ice cream," He clenched his pad writing it down, then smiled at the ladies and sauntered off. **Prick.** Karin nudged me. "What?"

"Glaring isn't going to get you anywhere," She stated sipping her tea. I pouted and she nudged me again laughing. "You're too cute," My heart swelled with pride.

* * *

Karin POV

I slapped my hand to my mouth, blushing like mad, and glanced at Toshiro who was sitting up straight and smiling with pride. I looked over at Yuzu, who had her cup to her lips, smirking and wiggled her eyebrows at me. I glared at her. Toshiro laughed and I punched his shoulder.

"Ow!" He rubbed the area chibi crying. I smirked and sipped my tea.

"Here is your food, miss," Our waiter said looking at me. Now I didn't like this guy, granted he didn't look bad, but flirting with him and seeing Toshiro's face was totally worth it.

"Thank you so much!" I smiled brightly and forced a blush. He smiled and handed us the delicious treats.

"Please enjoy!" He bowed and walked away.

Toshiro stabbed at his ice cream and shoved it in his mouth. **Adorable.** I smiled and plucked a strawberry from my cake, pressing it to his lips. "Ahh~" He stared at me before opening his mouth and ate the fruit.

"Kya! Senpai and nee-chan are just too cute!" Yuzu squealed, holding her cheeks with her hands. "You two would have cute sen-" My ninja skills kicked in and I shoved her cake into her mouth. She chewed, swallowed, and wiped her mouth before yelling. "What was that for?!" I glared at her. "Hmph…"

I ate my cake as Toshiro finished his ice cream before Yuzu groaned and Jinta stood up. "Come on Yuzu, I'm bored. You two catch up later,"

"Bu-"

"Ja ne," He lifted his hand up in a wave.

"Red haired bastard…" I gritted out while Toshiro moved to sit in front of me.

"Eh…" Toshiro grunted while stealing a strawberry.

"I was gonna' eat that, jerk!"

"Nothing you can do about it," He smirked.

"Wanna' bet?!" I said harshly, throwing strawberry sauce on his cheek.

"Hey!" He yelled, leaning over and tickling me causing me to bump the table knocking a tea cup to the ground. It landed with a soft crash. We stared at each other in shock then looked down at the broken glass as we heard a distant "Eeek!"

The waiter rushed up to the cup looking as if he lost his child then glared up at us. "WHO?"

Toshiro lifted his hand. "I'll pay for it; how much?"

"30,000 yen," The waiter scowled.

"Sigh... I'll have to work it off. You go ahed and catch up with Yuzu, Karin," Tosh said pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Oh! No, it's ok, I'll wait," I replied. He nodded and followed the waiter into the kitchen .

* * *

Tosh POV

Anticipating dishes, I began rolling up my sleeves. **Damn me for not bringing more money.** The waiter turned around and pulled me out of my self hating thoughts. I noticed we weren't in the kitchen, and he was holding up a uniform for me, a butler's outfit. "Uh?"

"You'll wait a few tables then you can leave,"

"Bu-"

"No buts. Just hurry up and change," He left and I changed before walking out to greet a group of customers.

* * *

Karin POV

"Please right this way," **Tosh?** I turned around and saw him guiding a group of ogling girls to the table infront of me. I blushed as he stood there in his butler uniform, hair slightly gelled back, and a flirtatious smile on his face. He noticed me and winked. **Bastard.**

He told them his name bowing and calling them "mistresses". I grabbed my tea and glared at him. The girls were giggling and flirting with as he took their order, and finally sauntered my way. He bent down and his breath hit my ear making me shiver. "Glaring will get you no where, Ka-rin," **Arogant little-**

"Hello," I looked up to see the waitor. "May I join you?"

"Sure, my name is Karin,"

"I'm Yumichika," He grinned as Toshiro passed us glaring at him. **Let's have some fun.** I smirked.

"Yumi-chi-ka? Nice name," I slurred out seductively; he shivered and Toshiro's head whipped around blushing and his mouth agape. "So how long have you ben working here?" I went to place my hand to his as a tan one blocked my path.

"Good day, madame, would you like me to refill your tea?" I blushed as I saw Tosh sweetly smiling at me. He grabbed my cup and vanished around the corner.

"Ahem," I turned back to see Yumichika clearly irritated. "Ya know, if you want him, flirting with me won't help," He sipped his coffee. **Stoic prick.**

"Oh yea? Who said I wanted him anyways?!"

"The blush on your face..."

"Hmph," I turned my face to glare at a wall.

"He's a good guy ya know," He said softly stirring his cup.

"Huh? How do you know him? He's never been here..." I said puzzled. He choked on his coffee.

"Oh! Well um you see we w-went to the same academy! Y-yea, that's it we both went to soul-"

"YUMICHIKA!" A raspy voice yelled. I looked around and saw a bald guy run up and drop kick Yumichika. I gaped as he repeatedly kicked Yumichika yelling somethig about "keeping secrets" and "being casual".

"Um?" Toshiro said from behind me.

* * *

Tosh POV

My eye twitched as I watched these idiots bicker; having enough, I pulled Karin out of the booth and walked out of the cafe.

"Oh!" She said. "You changed into your clothes,"

"Huh? Oh yea, I was done," I ran a hand through my hair when I noticed a small ball of pink bobbing through the crowd. **Oh Kami.** I grabbed Karin's hand and rn like hell.

"Tosh!? What's wrong why are we runn-ING!" She squeaked that last part as she tripped and landed on me. **Damn, damn, damn!** "Gomen I tripped. You ok?"

"Yea, it's ok we just need to go befor-"

"Snow-chan!" A cute voice said as I felt the demon tackle me down from behind. **Kill me.** "Kenny! I found Snow-chan! Can I have candy now pweeaassseee?!"

"Yea, here," A deep voice said. **That thing does not need candy!** "Chiru, get off him,"

"Ok!" She jumped off me.

I got up and looked at Karin who was thoroughly confused. "Toshiro, what's going on?"

"Nothing," I glared at Kenpachi. "What do you want?"

"It's time," He grunted.

"What?! I was given a week! He can't-"

"Snow-chan," Yachiru was dead serious. "We can't wait anymore, gomen," She looked sad and Kenpachi placed his big hand on her head.

"Ya-chan!" We all turned and saw Yumichika and Ikkaku waiting by a tree.

"Beauty and Baldy-chan!" Yachiru ran to them.

"Times up, Hitsugaya," Kenpachi said walking off. **Damnit!**

"Tosh?" Karin asked, stoic. "What's it time for?"


End file.
